Bromance
by LittleAliceinWonderland
Summary: Clyde seems to be acting strange around Craig ever since Craig started hanging out with Tweek.


**A/N: I was inspired to write this after reading Craig's and Clyde's wikia pages. Since it said so there that they are 'bros' instead of 'best friends', what came to my mind was "How cute! Must. Make. Oneshot.". XD**

"This is boring." Craig muttered as he threw a small stone at the ocean while Clyde just watched him. The South Park Elementary School were having their field trip in Lagoon Beach and every kid were enjoying their time playing around in the ocean…. except for the two boys who were still wearing their beach shorts since Mr. Garrison told them so.

Clyde sighed as he pulled his knees up to his chest, shifting his feet away from the ocean tide. He was lost in hiw own thoughts, completely inattentive of his best friend, who was seated beside him with his feet touching the ocean tide, giving him a strange look.

Clyde had been awfully quiet ever since the trip started, Craig observed. When it comes to trips like this, Clyde is always the first one to insist and pull him to play with him in the sea. But now, it seemed like the brunette is not in his usual whimiscal mood.

Before the ravenette could ask him what's the matter, a certain spazzy blonde cut him off.

"H-Hey, Craig!" Tweek called him, getting the two boys' attention. "Wanna come and play beach volleyball w-with us? It's—Ack!—fun!"

Craig noticed how Clyde looked away from the blonde and grumble something under his breath. Not minding his friend's unconventional behavior, Craig looked up at Tweek and shook his head.

"I don't wanna get wet, Tweek." He replied flatly.

"O—Oh, I see…" Tweek nodded understandingly, somewhat embarrassed and went back to play with the other kids.

Craig sighed and glanced back at the auburn-haired boy who just immediately stood up. "I'm going back to change." Clyde stated in an unreadable tone as he walked away. Getting tired of his cold treatment, Craig quickly went after his friend and grabbed his arm to force him to look back at him.

"I've had it, Clyde. What the hell's your problem?" He asked darkly.

"Nothing." Clyde replied with venom in his tone, harshly pulling his arm away then walking away from the raventte but Craig will not let him go just like that. With a growl, he grabbed Clyde by the shoulders and harshly turned him around to face him.

"Tell me what's wrong, man." He said through gritted teeth.

Clyde stared at him with an inexplicable attitude but then he looked down at his bare feet, obviously trying to avoid looking at his best friend's midnight orbs. His light auburn bangs were almost covering his earthy-colored eyes as he bit his lower lip.

"Clyde, what's wrong?" Craig squeezed his shoulders a bit. "You've been acting like an asshole all day. You barely say anything and you always look so dead. What the fuck is wrong with you, huh? Why are you being such an asshole lately? Did I do something to piss you off? Did I say something to make you give me the cold shoulder? Why—"

"Because you're a mean jerk!" Clyde suddenly burst out, looking up at the taller boy.

His tears caught Craig by surprise. Yeah, Clyde cries oftenly but this surprised him for he can't really find any reasonable purpose why the brunette would cry right now. And how is he a mean jerk? He admits that he's rude and blunt at times but he knows that Clyde is already used to his attitude. So why is Clyde getting so upset over this?

Upon not receiving any response from the ravenette, Clyde angrily pulled away and wiped his tears away with his arm.

"You're a mean jerk, Craig." He sobbed, wiping his tears. "I hate you." He quickly walked pass the taller boy but Craig just rolled his eyes and held his wrist before he could walk away.

"What is this all about?" He asked, glancing at his friend with unreadable eyes.

"You replaced me." Clyde glared at him with tear-filled eyes. "Everyone told me that you replaced me as your bro for Tweek! That's why you started hanging out with him more often than with me! You said that I annoy you and that you're getting tired of me!"

Craig couldn't help but roll his eyes again at how childish his friend sounded. He sighed and flicked the brunette's forehead which caused Clyde to whimper and pull away from him.

"Are you serious?" Craig cocked a brow at him. "You sound like a whiny paranoid girlfriend."

Clyde just continyed to sob as he rubbed his forehead. "You didn't even dare to deny it so it must be true. If I annoy you so much, then fine! Replace me! I don't wanna be friends with a mean jerk like you! You're an asshole!"

He was about to run away when Craig nonchalantly pulled him to a hug. The hug was a little clumsy but Craig is the type of person who hates hugs and Clyde knew that so this caught him off-guard. The auburn-haired jock blinked twice in shock as he felt the taller boy caress his hair.

"I can't believe you're this stupid." The raventte sighed, not caring if the other kids might find them gay.

Clyde just sobbed on the ravenette's chest with his arms on his sides. Even though this was making Craig feel awkward (he seriously hates hugs), he was contented that he managed to calm Clyde down a bit from his uncontrollable sobbing.

"I sometimes wonder if you're really my 'bro' or my girlfriend." That was supposed to be a joke to lessen Clyde's discomfort about the topic but Craig is not really good with jokes so it didn't work. "Tweek may be my friend or my best friend but he's not my bro." He stopped for a moment then clearly explained in case Clyde didn't get him. "A _bro_is a higher rank than a best friend… Well, in my vocabulary. Whoever told you that I'm replacing you can just go fuck himself."

"And yeah, you annoy me like hell." He continued. "But I will never get tired of you. You're Clyde Donovan, for god's sake. You're troublesome and always involve yourself with Cartman's crappy ideas which always makes me the hero to save you from all your trouble. You… being an annoying wimpy green-minded loser makes me love you the way you are… Shit, that sounds so gay."

A chuckle escaped from Clyde's lips as he pulled away and smiled at Craig. It was rare for Craig to say such sweet words (they're a _little_sweet) so he's pretty happy that his raven-haired friend would give such huge amount of effort in saying those words just to make him feel better.

Craig smirked slightly and wiped the brunette's tears away with his thumb.

"So we're forever bros?" Clyde asked hopefully with star-lit eyes.

Craig rolled his eyes at how immature the jock sounded but nodded his head. Clyde grinned and happily wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck for a hug but the sudden embrace caught Craig off-guard and lose his balance, causing the two to fall back on the sand with Clyde on top.

Clyde laughed while an embarrassed blush crept on Craig's cheeks upon realizing how the close their faces were. But then he smiled and messed with the brunette's hair.

"You're such a weird dude." He said, smiling a bit warmly.

"But this weird dude is your bro." Clyde winked playfully at him. "And forever, we'll stay together!"

"That is so gay." Craig grimaced.

"But it still made your heart flutter!"

"That's it, get off of me."

Clyde quickly got off the ravenette and stood up, still grinning as he helped his friend up.

"It made your heart flutter, didn't it? You didn't even try to deny it!"

"Whatever, dude." Craig flipped him off, still not daring to deny that Clyde's words really gave him a weird warm feeling inside.


End file.
